Letters Of Emmotions
by gothrockfairy
Summary: When Cosmo is drafted for the army how will this effect Wanda and nine year old Timmy Turner? This is a story filled with love, climatic chapters, and bonds between Timmy and his godparents. When you click on this story you will enter on a journey. Rated
1. Chapter 1

Hello peeps anyway my last story on here was dropped so now I'm typing up a new FOP fan fic that I finished this year

Hello peeps anyway my last story on here was dropped so now I'm typing up a new FOP fan fic that I finished this year. It starts out when Timmy is nine years old. I made it so he got Cosmo and Wanda a couple days after his birthday. Eventually this story led up to another story about Cosmo and Wanda having a child (Not Poof that story was before Poof.) This story has climatic moments filled love and a strong bond between Timmy and his godparents. It starts in the summer of 2006. Here is letters of emotions.

Chapter 1 Calling all male fairies

Date June 5, 2006.

Nine year old Timmy Turner was racing home to his room. Third grade was over and summer vacation was finally here. He couldn't wait to spend time with Cosmo and Wanda...

"Cosmo Wanda school is finally over are you guys ready for an awesome summer?" Wanda poofed out of the fishbowl.

"You bet sweetie!" Chirped Wanda. A few secs later Cosmo poofed out with sunglasses, sandals, shorts, and a Hawaiian shirt.

"Ah I love the smell of summer! Since this is our first summer with you Timmy, you get to pick all the stuff we get to do!" Timmy could barely contain his excitement.

"Really? Wow everything is going perfect today!" Unfortunately Timmy spoke too soon. He heard a loud knock downstairs and horrifying voice.

"Why hello Mr. and Mrs. Turner I can't wait for my fun evening with Timmy!" It was none other than Vicky. Timmy dashed downstairs to where his parents where. They were probably going somewhere stupid.

"Timmy we're going somewhere stupid and leaving you here with Vicky!"

What did I tell ya. Anyway Timmy's eye started twitching at the thought of what Vicky would do to him today.

"But it's the first day of summer you'll have plenty of time to do stupid things." Timmy's parents just sweat dropped.

"Ah don't worry I'll keep Tommy."

"That's Timmy."

"Timmy here occupied with all the fun stuff so you don't have to worry about so you can have fun and do some more stupid things." Vicky gave them an inasant smile but Timmy knew she had horns. Devil horns that is.

"Well with that we're off!" Shouted Mr. Turner. Timmy tried running after them but they slammed the door in his face. He turned around Vicky's inasant smile turned into an evil grin.

"Now are you ready TO HAVE SOME FUN!!" Vicky ripped out her chainsaw and chuckled evilly!

"Ahhhhhhhh! Cosmo Wanda help!" Timmy shut his door and stood against it.

Cosmo looked at Timmy. "Why are you standing against your door and breathing so fast?' Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious Vicky's here. What's the wish sport?"

"I wish Vicky's chainsaw turned into a snake!" POOF!! Meanwhile outside his door.

"Get out her twerp so I car rip you apart and." Vicky looked down the chainsaw was gone and their was a snake in her hand. "Ahhhhh! Snake snake get ride of it help!"

"Gee Vicky I don't think I should help after you threatened to kill me." Vicky didn't take his taunting as a joke.

"If you don't do anything I really will kill you!"

"You did it again!" Vicky bit her lip until she could say it. "Alright alright! Just help me please!"

"I wish the snake was gone." POOF! So Timmy saved Vicky I know I wouldn't have done that. Basically the summer was filled with torturing Vicky and spending time to know Cosmo and Wanda better. As the summer was ending something unexpected would turn it in a whole new direction.

August 14, 2008

Dear Cosmo, You are requested to join the FIA. It's a draft all fairy men must go it's an emergency. You must leave any family behind. Hurry up you idiot lives are at stake.

Jorgon

Cosmo was absolutely devastated how would he tell Timmy and especially Wanda. Just then Timmy walked in. "What's that?" Cosmo turned to his godchild he sighed deeply.

"It's a letter they want me for the FIA." Wanda who happened to enter the room when he said that nearly stopped breathing. Timmy stared at Cosmo in confusion.

"So what is the FIA?" Cosmo sighed again he had to tell him now.

"Timmy it's a letter from the Fairy International Army. It's a draft every male fairy must go including me. I have to start packing." Cosmo flew past Timmy into the fishbowl. Timmy looked completely pale and scared. Wanda was floating next him. She was tearing a bit.

"Wanda why are you."

"Nothing I'm not crying I'm just thinking of the concept that my husband could die in war." Wanda poofed away. Suddenly Timmy's life was changing. In times like this Timmy would go to his journal.

Dear Journal, Cosmo has to go to into the army. Wanda cried alot today. Like her I fear that he might die. Luckily I don't start school for two more weeks. I'm going to stop writing it's been a long day.

Till Later Timmy Turner.

August 15, 2006

It was morning and it was the day that Cosmo had to leave. "Well that's everything I need." Timmy tapped him on the shoulder.

"Not everything It's a picture of us so you don't forget us. It might be the last time you see us." Timmy started to choke up.

"Timmy don't talk like that I could never forget you. I want you to give my love to Wanda each day. This isn't easy for her. Okay?"

"I promise I will. I write." Cosmo smiled.

"That's my boy now give me a hug." Timmy ran into Cosmo's arms and cried.

"I'll miss you Cosmo!"

"I'll miss you too." Now Cosmo had to say goodbye to Wanda who was trying to hide her tears. "Now dear it's okay to cry."

"I want to be strong for Timmy." Cosmo turned back around.

"He's crying too. Sweetie I love you." At that point Wanda broke down.

"I'm going to miss you so much hunny! I love you more then anything. We've been married for so many years I don't want it to end like this."

"I won't I'll keep safe. Goodbye." With that Cosmo was gone. Timmy looked up at Wanda.

"He's gone now will he ever come back."

"I don't know sweetie I don't know."

--

Yes I made fairies mortal in this story please rate and review! Any feedback will be appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

So now it's the same day as Cosmo left and Timmy is writing in his journal

So now it's the same day as Cosmo left and Timmy is writing in his journal. This is when Cosmo starts writing letters to Wanda and Timmy.

Chapter 2 The Letters

Same Day

Dear Journal, Cosmo left for the army today. Wanda and I cried a lot today. I guess it's just me and her for a while. I hope he comes out to visit for Christmas. I just feel really down hey maybe I should wish again then again Wanda's real emotional right now I should wait. It must be really hard on her to have someone she loves with all her heart for 9,895 suddenly get drafted. Hopefully I'll never have to get drafted for a war so I won't have to do what Cosmo had to do.

Till Later Timmy Turner.

Inside the castle Wanda was trying to Cosmo off her mind but she couldn't. But sitting in her room sulking wasn't helping at all. She went to check on Timmy he was reading a crimson chin book. Then idea just clicked in her head.

"I'll call Farrah!" Farrah was Wanda's best friend in high school. Back then Wanda would always look for Farrah for advice. "Hello?"

"Hi Farrah it's Wanda." On the other line Farrah shrieked. "Wanda oh my gosh it's been so long! How are you?" Wanda sighed.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Then what is it you can tell me."

"You remember Cosmo my husband well yesterday he got drafted with every other male fairy there is a war going on in fairy world. He left today."

"Oh yes I heard about that. They had to evacuate everyone in Fairy World including me. We have to disguise our selves on earth as humans until the war is over. How did you take it when Cosmo left?"

"I broke down into tears in front of Timmy and." Farrah blinked for a sec.

"Wait who's Timmy? Did you guys have a baby?"

"No not yet Timmy's our godchild. You see Farrah I still want to talk to Cosmo but I don't know how." Farrah paused and thought for a minute.

"I got it! You and Timmy can write letters to Cosmo! I sued to do it all the time when I was far away from my parents and since you have a wand he'll get the letter much faster."

"Really? I never even thought of that idea. Thank you so much Farrah I gotta go. I'll call you again later."

"Bye Wanda."

"Bye Farrah." Wanda hung up the phone and poofed outside to Timmy's room.

"Hi Wanda what's up?"

"Timmy I just got an idea from a friend I know how we can communicate with Cosmo. We can write letters to him!" Timmy's eyes lit up.

"Really that's cool! Can we start now?" Wanda looked at the clock it was past Timmy's bedtime.

"Not tonight, but we will tomorrow, Now it's time for bed." Wanda poofed Timmy into his pajamas and tucked him into bed. "Goodnight Timmy. I love you."

"Goodnight Wanda I love you too."

Well just like Wanda they started writing letters to Cosmo each day and he would always reply back. It was like Cosmo was still with them in his letters. He always had so many stories to tell them.

August 29, 2006

Dear family, All week long Jorgon has been making us do painful drills. Every time I hurt I think of you guys to make it go away. I met this one fairy he was telling me that he won't be able to see his daughter off to high school. I wish that I could see you off to the fourth grade. I really wish I wasn't here I want to be home with you both. To my angel Wanda I think of you every night. Timmy I hope you have a good first day of school. Oh I just found out that I'll get the whole month of December every fairy here will. So I'll be able to spend the holidays with you.

Love, Cosmo

"Did you hear that sweetie he's coming out for Christmas!"

"I know but it's so far away I hope it Christmas gets here soon." Back in Wanda's room she was replying back.

Dearest Cosmo, It's a long time before December but I'm happy that you are coming back. Timmy hasn't made any wishes lately which is quite odd I hope he's okay. I hope Jorgon isn't working you too hard. I hate to tell you this but a couple nights ago Timmy had a horrible nightmare that you died. Can you please write a note letting him know that you're safe. He misses someone to play video games with him and goof off. Poor kid. I wish you my love.

I will love you always, Wanda.

The next day was Timmy's first grade of fourth grade. He couldn't wait to tell Cosmo.

August 30, 2006

Dear Cosmo, I started school today. It was sort of fun. Crocker is still my teacher sadly. I sit right between Tootie and Trixie. So whenever I try to wave at Trixie Tootie slaps my hand. Sometime she gets on my last nerve. At least I have Chester and A.J. in my class. It seems like forever until you visit. Like I promised I give your love to Wanda each day. She appreciates it.

Love, Timmy Turner

Back up in Fairy World Cosmo was in his tent. He just received Timmy's Note.

Dear Timmy. You're right it does seem like forever. The fourth grade sounds fun from what I've heard in your letter. I miss granting your wishes. Tell Wanda that I truly miss her at this very moment. Whenever I look at my wedding ring it makes me think of her. Wanda told me about your nightmare don't worry I'm perfectly safe. Perhaps this war will end soon. Here's a funny story Binky got in big trouble and Jorgon made him do a trillion push ups he's still doing them.

Love, Cosmo.

Timmy laughed at Cosmo's story. "Ha poor Binky!"

--

Poor Binky anyway I hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Here where's Wanda's thoughts are revealed to Cosmo

Here where's Wanda's thoughts are revealed to Cosmo.

Chapter 3 Thoughts

Two months had past since Cosmo had left it was now October. The war in Fairy World was getting worse each day. Tons of Fairy troops were getting injured, which meant that there wasn't enough fairy troops fighting in the fields. Cosmo was still out there alive, and unharmed. Cosmo always told Wanda that her love was keeping him alive and well.

Date October 10, 2006.

Dearest Cosmo, I love you. Timmy is doing fine he's a happy healthy energetic kid. He likes to tell me about his days at school. Sometimes when I look at Timmy as if he were our own son. Cosmo we've been married for a long time I think you know where this is going. If you don't then oh well. Timmy's such a sweet boy. He wants some torturing ideas for Vicky I've ran out. I'm sure Timmy would appreciate it. I've been very lonely lately, I have no one to talk to at night anymore. It feels like forever since we'd kiss.

I will live you always, Wanda

As Cosmo finished reading his wife's letter he wasn't sure about what she had said. He understood it, but he was taken off guard.

Dear Wanda, I don't know if I'm ready to be a father yet. I mean I can barely take care of my self. You must think I'm such an idiot. I understand how you feel I want to be a parent. Ever since we've been assigned to Timmy he's made us done allot of thinking. Is the godchild we've been hoping for? You remember that most of our godchildren were not successful. But when Timmy came into the story it's as if he changed our lives. Speaking of him here our the torture ideas. Wish that she was in pool with man eating piranhas, wish that she suddenly moved away to Canada, or wish that the snakes were back. So I hope these ideas keep him occupied. Wanda the strange thing I have to tell you is that I look at Timmy the same way you do. I love you my angel, my beautiful angel.

Love, Cosmo

Date October 11, 2006

The next day Cosmo's letter arrived. "Timmy Cosmo's new letter just arrived." Timmy sprung up. "Ooh let me see it!" Timmy read through then he stopped and looked at Wanda. "Wanda what does he mean by I don't know if I'm ready to be a father?" Wanda took the letter out of Timmy's hand.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Let's look the ideas he mentioned." Timmy read through the ideas he smiled evilly.

"These are great!" Timmy laughed happily.

"A laugh I haven't heard that in while." Said Wanda smiling at Timmy.

"It feels good to laugh again, but what did mean by I'm not ready. Are you guys hiding something from me?" Wanda tried not to look guilty.

"No we'd never lie to you."

"I can see it in your face what is it? Timmy asked playfully, but Wanda wasn't playing.

'I said nothing." She said with more harsher tone. Timmy started getting steamed.

"I'm not stupid say it now!"

"Timmy there are some things aren't really your business okay?" Timmy backed away this was the first time she had ever yelled at him. But she could see that Timmy was upset by it.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Can you forgive me?" Timmy walked closer and hugged his godmother.

"Of course I can." Later in his room Timmy was still thinking about what Cosmo said. "What did he mean? I don't get it." Timmy heard a knock at his door. "Come in." It was Wanda.

"Hi what are you doing?" Timmy looked up and sighed.

"Just laying here."

"Oh I see. Look I still feel bad about earlier so I'm going to make it up to you." Timmy closed his comic book he had been reading.

"Like what?" A grin appeared on her face. "This!" Wanda started tickling Timmy in all his weakest areas. Timmy was laughing his head off.

"Wanda please stop! Hahaha!" Wanda stopped before he exploded.

"That was fun." Timmy's smiled suddenly disappeared and he sighed.

"What's wrong hunny?" Timmy sighed again. "It's just that whenever we do fun stuff it makes me miss Cosmo." Wanda sighed also.

"I know it makes me sad too, but remember he'll be back home soon."

"Yeah I really wish he were here with us now." Timmy scooted closer to Wanda and hugged her.

"I would really like to grant that wish for you I know I would like that too." Wanda hugged him back. In fairy world Cosmo was looking at the picture Timmy gave him.

"I wish I was home. I miss them so much." Just then Jorgon came into Cosmo's tent.

"Cosmo let's go we need to set up the bomb shelters!" Cosmo set his picture down and grabbed his stuff. "Coming!"

Date October 13, 2006

Dear Family, Last night was rough. We had to set up bomb shelters in the rain. It was horrible and really noisy. The Anti Fairies are the ones who started the war. God I really hate them. I didn't get any sleep so I'm really sorry if this letter is very short.

Love, Cosmo.

"Oh my poor sweetie" Just then a poof sounded into the room. A women with purple hair and blue eyes appeared it was...

"Farrah! Oh what a great surprise!" The two best friends hugged.

"I just figured that I dropped by to see you. So how are things going?"

"There are going better I'm still writing to Cosmo everyday."

"That's good." Farrah backed away and turned into her fairy form. "Oh it feels so good to fly again I don't know those humans walk and run all the time." Wanda laughed. "Just ask my godchild."

"You mean Timmy can I meet him?"

"Sure." Wanda and Farrah poofed out of the castle. Timmy was on the floor watching t.v. "Hey Wanda and." Timmy noticed another fairy in the room. "Whoa who are you?

"I'm Farrah Star Fairy I was Wanda's best friend in High School, and we're still best friends." Farrah held out her hand. Timmy was shy when it came to meeting new people.

"Go on she won't bite." Wanda pushed Timmy forward. "It's nice to meet you I'm Timmy Turner Wanda and Cosmo's godson." Said Timmy shaking her hand.

"Yes I know Wanda's told me so much about you." Timmy blushed a bit then he turned to Wanda with a worried look. "The good things about me right?" Wanda smiled. "Yes and besides that are no bad things to say about you anyway."

Timmy sighed with relief. "Oh good.

For the entire day Wanda and Timmy visited with Farrah but like all visits they have to end sometime.

"Well it looks like about time for me to be getting to well... my so called home." Wanda floated up to Farrah.

"Where are you living right now?"

"In a apartment in downtown Dimmsdale. Bye Wanda."

"Bye Farrah keep safe."

"Bye Farrah it was nice meeting you." Said Timmy waving at Farrah.

"Bye Timmy it was nice meeting you too." With a wave of her wands she left.

--

So yeah Farrah is supposed to be me in Fairy form so I own her. I can't think of anything else to say. See you next chapter!


End file.
